Storm's Eye
by Michi Leona
Summary: The world of Vampires has spiraled down in chaos. Cross has a plan to save the school, and drags Yagari and another mysterious person into it. Now they're stuck with a school while he's in prison. The calm in the storm. IchijouxOC Zeki Shima Aidori Rukai
1. A Little Planning

Hi everyone, Michi Leona here. Happy Chinese New Year to the people who celebrate it and I'm really sorry if you're impatient about my other stories. I've been sort of.. dead for the past year or so.

Anyway I got into VK a few months ago and after just finishing chapter 47 I came up with an idea for a fanfic, so here it is! A word of warning before you start, this fic has spoilers for chapter 40-47. So if you haven't read those then you might want to wait until you do.

Finally, I don't own VK and I never will. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Little Planning**

The room was dark. Shadows were cast behind empty chairs and heavy curtains. There was little light, except what a small dim lamp cast over a man's features. Light pale skin. Kind, yet serious beige eyes looked on behind glasses. Thick strands of hair, the same color as his eyes hung in front of his face, and were pulled into a lose ponytail at the back of his head. His mouth was set in a straight grim line. Headmaster Cross Kaien sat down quietly into a chair at the far end of the oval- shaped table.

Yes, Cross Kaien. The Headmaster of Cross Academy. Also former vampire hunter.

Besides him, there were only two others in the room. One, a man, was seated beside him. Messy, rumpled, black hair came down in scraggly clumps around a tired, weary face. An eye patch covered his right eye, and his left shone dim silver. Small scars nicked his skin, showing signs of past battles. The other person was seated right on the opposite side of the table, far, far away from Cross and the other. Face covered by the cloak of darkness, the person remained unknown and silent.

As Yagari placed his hand onto the table, a small thick cloud of dust appeared. He scowled.

"Doesn't anyone ever clean this place Cross?" he asked.

"No Yagari." The headmaster answered, expression calm and somber" No one comes here anymore. It's the reason I chose this place to talk with you two."

Yagari looked across the room, "Hmm," he snorted, "doesn't look like she's going to be talking any time soon." He took out a cigarette from his pocket, "You have a lighter?"

Cross's eyebrows rose, "What happened to yours?" he asked.

"Got lost in the fight."

Cross looked at him skeptically, "You don't have a spare?"

Yagari twirled the cigarette in his hand, "I have twenty others in my suitcase but I don't exactly have time to get them now, do I?"

Cross frowned, "You'll die from choking one day."

"Don't care."

Cross tossed a lighter to him. Yagari caught it with ease and quickly lit the cigarette, before putting it into his mouth with a content expression on his face. He breathed out, forming a cloud of smoke. He sat back, reminding Cross of a cat who's just had his milk and cream.

"So about the school," he began, "what are you going to do now Cross? Continue running it? Close it down? Remember, the Day Class knows all about the Night Class now. They'll probably want to go back now anyway."

Cross said nothing for a while, then he spoke, "Before I had already made my decision to close down the school."

"Thank Goodness-"

Cross interrupted, "Now however, I'm having second thoughts."

Yagari snorted disbelievingly, "You're mad. What could there possible be now to give you second thoughts?"

"The students."

"What about the students?"

Cross grimly smiled, "They don't want to leave."

Yagari made a face. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Cross turned his gaze to him, "Believe what you will Yagari, but I'm telling you now, none of the students want to leave the school, even if there are Vampires."

"Hmph." Yagari breathed out another cloud of smoke. "Well then who cares anyway about that? Do the students a favor Cross." He said, "Send them out of this hellhole. You've seen how they've been attacked today. You keep them here, they'll get attacked even more."

"Then we'll teach them how to fight." Cross said.

"Them?" Yagari snorted. " Those spoiled, pampered, children? They're no better then babies if they're going to fight against vampires Cross!"

"You'll find their resolve astounding Yagari."

"And I suppose you want me to teach them?" Yagari made a face at the thought. "No thank you."

"You won't be alone."

"And who else will there be?"

Cross leveled his eyes with Yagari's and slowly answered, "The Night Class."

For a few seconds, Yagari stared at him, a spark of disbelief showing in his eyes. "Now I know you've gone crazy Cross." He said. " The odds are against you. You're under arrest, the Vampire Council's assassinated, Kuran's gone with your adopted daughter, Ichijou's disappeared, and my idiotic student has gone as well to go after Kuran." Yagari scowled. "There's no way you can continue running the school, let alone have Vampires teaching in it."

"That's why I called you two here."

Yagari looked bemused, "You want us to run the school? If so I'm sorry but I'll have to not-so-politely decline. There's no way I'm running it."

"Let me speak first." Cross sat back in his chair, laid-back. In fact for a short moment it even looked like he was back to the cheery, carefree chairman he had been before. However the moment passed. "I'm not asking you to run a school." He said, "In fact I even doubt it can be called a 'school'."

"But you just said-"

Cross interrupted, "I will close down the school. However in it's place, you'll make another."

"What?"

He continued, "Not an academy, more of a small school. For," Cross took a deep breath, "Vampire Hunters."

Silvery eyes glanced up, "Keep going." Yagari said interested. Perhaps this talk wouldn't be quite so time wasting...

"You'll tell the Hunter Association that you're training Vampire Hunters." Cross explained, "You'll say that you've realized that I've gone mad and that this is your way to repent for the wrongs you've done."

"They'll believe that?" Yagari said disbelievingly.

Cross sighed, "Yagari, you're the top ranked Vampire Hunter in the association. They won't quite believe you, but they won't throw you in prison either."

Settling with that explanation Yagari continued, "Who's going to be in the school?" he asked.

"A couple of students have expressed their interest..."

"And you're going to let them?"

Cross shrugged, "You don't have to teach them fighting only. There can be medical divisions, academics, and all of that. Just keep the school vampire-centered."

"Which students actually want to participate in this madness?" Yagari asked.

"Wakaba Sayori for one."

Wakaba Sayori... Yagari thought back to the school register. "Wasn't she your daughter's roommate?" He asked, "No wonder she's agreeing. She's caught you're daughter's madness."

Cross's face grew sombre as he softly said, "I have no right to call her my daughter anymore."

Yagari stayed silent in thought for a few moments then asked, "What about the Night Class?" he exhaled some more smoke, "You said they're going to help. Are they also in this?"

"They're in it." was the simple reply.

Yagari sighed, then snarled, "Enlighten us Cross. Tell me how on Earth are you going to let the Hunter's Association put Vampires in a Vampire Hunting School!"

"It's quite simple. We'll use the Hunter Association's past relationship with the Vampire Council." Cross explained, "The night class are mostly all nobles and such. They'll be there to help. Since all of us have the same 'target' in mind, then we should help each other. Besides," he said, "It'll help the students. What better way is there to learn how to kill vampires then meeting them yourself?"

Yagari thought about it. "So," he finally said, "we'll be like the shogun in the shadows, manipulating everyone else using trickery and negotiation."

Cross looked at him hard. "Will you do it?"

Yagari snorted, "Do I have a choice?" He placed down his cigarette, "I'll do it."

Cross nodded, it was hard to tell what he was feeling under his stony expression. He turned to the third figure, "And you?" he asked.

The figure shuffled forward, just barely in the light. Cross could almost see a smile. A female voice replied, "Course I will. It sounds like fun. Better than the other tasks I'd have to do."

For the first time that evening, Cross Kaien smiled. It was a smile of relief and happiness.

"That's good." he chuckled, "Now I know that my precious ducklings will be in good hands while I'm in prison."

He bowed to both of them, "Well then," he grinned, "Shall we go?"

* * *

Yeah I know this was really short, but this was just an idea that I thought of. Please review and let me know if you like it! I could say that I won't continue this until I have 5 reviews, but I'm not that mean. Still, please review!

Just for clarification:

"The Shogun in the Shadows"- This refers to Shoguns (Military Commanders/ Dictators) who thought up strategies and formations during times of war.


	2. Worries

Well, here it is, Chapter 2! Thanks to Babi Abe, Mungetsu, and Headmaster Cross Kaien for reviewing, as well as others for story alerting. (Though reviews are much better...)

I should have Chapter 3 soon, hopefully!

Also I don't own VK, and never will. However I do own this story plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

A cold brisk wind blew through the clouds, blowing leaves, whose colors you couldn't see because of the dark, to the ground. Branches shook in the wind, and you could hear that echoed, hollow sound of wind blowing through cracks in the wall. It rather resembled the sound of a flute playing, blowing in long mournful bursts of sound.

Souen Ruka stood prim and upright, yet her face was weary. Silky light brown hair ran down her back in waves, and worried eyes surveyed the scenery in silence.

Mrs. Aidou certainly did have good taste, she thought dryly. The massive summer cabins that the Aidous owned were very beautiful, if not in a rather cold way. Maybe she'd bring the subject up in their next conversation.

Unknown to her, another person was watching. He had always watched over her, ever since they were little, and now it was like second nature to him. Now he watched with concern, and couldn't help but call to her.

"Ruka."

Ruka turned around slowly, meeting his gaze.

"Kain." she replied softly, her voice melodious like always. Kain dipped his head.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Ruka smiles, he knows it's fake. "Not much."

"Is it about Kaname?"

The smile fades, "Not only about him." she protests, but he knows her well enough to know that it was mostly about him. His fists clench.

"Anyway," she continues, "Why are you here?"

Kain shrugs, "I thought it'd be nice to take a walk."

She growls. "Anything else?"

His expression turns grim. "We've received word from Yagari-sensei."

"Really?" Ruka exclaims surprised, but then quickly regains her lady-like composure, "What's it about?"

Kain frowns. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...." he sighs, "Yagari's opening a new school."

Blinking in disbelief, Ruka asks, " What kind of school?"

"A vampire hunter's school."

Ruka felt very confused, "The Hunter's Association let him?"

Kain shrugged, "Apparently he confessed to his crimes and said he wanted to start anew."

Ruka snorts a very un-ruka like snort, "They believed that?" she asks disbelievingly. From what she knows of her teacher, there was no way he was telling the truth.

Kain shrugged again, "He's a precious member." was all he said.

Ruka sighed, " Fine then. But what does it have to do with us?"

"He wants us to attend."

"But we're vampires! The Association won't let us!" Ruka shouted. She waved her arms around in frustration. What was her teacher thinking? Had he finally gone MAD?

"He has a meeting with the Association soon." Kain said, "He says he'll tell us more after it's finished."

Ruka nodded in answer.

"Ruka..." Kain looked at her with concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of-of course I am!" Ruka said idignantly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ruka," Kain's tone was gentle, as he told her, "We're all a bit stressed. A lot's happened. What's on your mind?"

Ruka hesitated, "Well," she argued, "it's not that important!"

"Ruka."

There was a small pause. Kain started to feel uncomfortable, perhaps he had pushed too hard?

Finally Ruka spoke, "Fine." she sullenly muttered, "It's about well, everything." She waved her hand at the scenery. "All of this. I just can't really believe that," she stopped, then started again, "that the Vampire Council's gone, Ichijou's disappeared or, " she wavered, "d-dead. I can't believe that Kaname-sama's ran away with Yuki-sama, or that the academy's going to be closed."

Tears were starting to appear at the corners of her eyes, and Kain mentally hit himself. Idiot, he snarled inside, you shouldn't have asked! Another side of him spoke up. 'She's strong.' it insisted, ' and if she really wants to become independent and strong then she'll have to let it out.' Settling his inner debate with that, he listened to Ruka.

"I'm happy that Kaname-sama says he trusts us. It's just, it's just that the world's falling apart. My world's falling apart!" Ruka whispered, "I-I've grown up with these things for all my life, it's just so strange that it's all gone. And now, now it's like we're in war. But it's so strange. There are vampires among the humans, and humans with the vampires, it's just hard to tell, which side is which?" she asked, " What's our cause for fighting? What's our victory? Will there even be one? Or do we fight to the death?" she stared at Kain, eyes pleading, "It's just so confusing. So very confusing."

Kain looked at her, and kept on looking. He didn't know what to do now. He wasn't the type to offer words of comfort. So he did was he usually did. He swept her in a hug, patting her back. For a few minutes they simply stayed like that. Ruka sniffed, crying softly. Kain silently wished that they could stay like that, but he swiftly pushed the thought away. After all, he didn't want Ruka to **always **be like this.

Eventually Ruka stepped out of Kain's arms. "Thank you, Kain." she murmured, "You've been a great friend." Kain, surprised at this, started to shake his head, but Ruka insisted, " You have! You've always supported me, everytime I cried, you've been there for me, so I just want to say thank you. And please don't tell anyone else about this. I'm going to try hard now, to become an independent and strong woman, so I won't have to bother you so much." She looked at him, her gaze suddenly firm and stubborn, "Ok?"

Kain didn't have anything to say. No that was wrong. He did have things to say, many of them. But he knew that if he said any of them now, it'd just make Ruka feel more confused then she already did. So he stayed as he always did.

He said nothing.

"Thanks Kain." She smiled, and turned around.

As Kain watched her walk back to their lodgings, he had a small urge within him. He didn't always want to watch, to watch and to do nothing else. He wanted to do more, to hug her, comfort her, do more then to just simply watch. But he held himself back.

As always.

* * *

"Shiki." Knocking on the hard, mahogany door, Rima called again, "Shiki?"

The door swung open, and Rima found herself face to face with Shiki Senri. Her cerulean blue eyes stared into his silvery ones. She didn't know how many times she had thanked the gods that he no longer held one crimson one, but she did know that she was thanking them now.

Shiki gazed at her with his usual sleepiness. Yet his eyes held something that Rima hadn't seen before. "Rima?" he murmured, "What are you doing here?"

In response, Rima held up a red box, full of a snack that they both knew well, "Pocky?" she offered.

Shiki stared at the box, as if he couldn't really believe it was there, then shook his head and let her in.

Later, when half of the pocky was gone, Shiki glanced at her, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Rima answered, munching on a pocky stick, "hardly hurts now."

Shiki stayed silent. To anyone else he might've appeared to be simply dazed, or his usual sleepy self. However, Rima knew him better then anyone else, and therefore she knew. She saw his troubled eyes, small frown, and his closed posture. And what she saw made her eyes narrow in frustration.

Rima sighed, "I told you already Shiki." she said, "I don't blame you for what you did!"

Shiki stared at her, still troubled, "But Rima..."

She snapped, "You're nothing like that-that-that insensitive, cold hearted, unfeeling, bastard!"

"It was my fault," Shiki argued, his eyes looking more alive then before. " I let him take control of me-"

Rima changed the subject, "Anyway," she said, "did you hear about Yagari-sensei's message?"

Shiki looked at her, surprised. Then he looked away and nodded, "Yeah, never thought he'd be the type to open a school."

"Things are changing." Rima said softly. The words, said in her soft, lyrical voice, made it seem like an ominous omen. "Aidou said to meet downstairs later when Yagari-sensei sends word."

"Aidou's become a workaholic." Shiki said in a stoic tone. It was true. Ever since they had came to his summer cabin Aidou had been stuck in the library day and night. Heck, he even slept there!

Rima laughed. "He's worried about Kaname," she said, "and us."

"Hmm..."

Giggling some more, Rima offered Shiki another pocky. He took it, a small smile on his lips. He loved the sound of Rima's laughter, gentle and carefree. No one else really heard it. Only him and Ichi-. His gaze suddenly turned bleak, and the smile disappeared.

"Shiki?" Rima questioned.

"It's nothing Rima." Shiki answered. Then Rima saw what he was looking at. Volume 10 of Shaman King lied on a table, it's scruffy pages torn and dirty. Another volume was beside it, looking no neater, and it even appeared as if it was covered in some brown substance.

Rima figured it out. "It's Ichijou, isn't it?" When Shiki didn't answer, Rima gazed at him, her look soft and kind, "We don't know if he's dead Shiki, he might just have disappeared."

"Yeah, I know."

Frowning, Rima took him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. _Her_ and not the disheveled manga volumes, "Believe in him, Shiki." she said, "If he died then it was because of a good reason."

There was a long silence. "Do _you_ think he died?" Shiki finally asked.

"No." Rima answerd bluntly, "I think he's still alive. We would know if he was dead."

Shiki nodded. They would. They had spent too much time to think he was dead now. All 3 of them. All 3....

"I would hate it if you died." he said. She almost had. He had almost killed her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Shiki said nonchantly.

"More then if Ichijou died?" Rima questioned.

"Of course."

* * *

The book moaned in pain as Aidou Hanabusa slammed it onto the floor. Well, at least it would've moaned, if it could speak. As it couldn't, all it could do was make a large sound.

"BAM!"

Aidou groaned in frustration, his icy blue eyes now blazing dangerously. As he ran his hands through his messy blonde hair, he paced to and fro across the large library that he owned.

**Where was it?** He glared at the dejected books lying on the floor. Why did no book have the information that he was looking for? There wasn't even the slightest piece of information that he could use! It was as if the person had never existed!

But that couldn't be right. Because Aidou knew for a fact that he did exist, and had existed. Why?

Because he had met him.

Stamping his foot, Aidou skimmed through the books again.

Nothing.

He growled.

Did someone know that he was looking for it, and had taken all the information away? No that wasn't possible, surely there was no one with that much influence that they would...

Aidou scowled at the thought.

**Where was it?**

**

* * *

**

Plumes of smoke drifted from a cigarette, the wind blowing it, far, far away. The user grimaced.

"Well?" a voice questioned, "How was it?"

Yagari snorted, "Great. It's going exactly as Cross intended it too."

"Exactly?"

"Almost anyway." Yagari muttered. Damn Cross. The guy may not be fighting vampires like he did before, but he knew his politics very well.

"Hmm..." the voice questioned, "Shouldn't we be glad then?"

"You can be." Yagari said, "I'll stay here and scowl and smoke, and hold a nice dark pity party here for me."

A pretty chuckling sound was heard, "It can't be that bad."

Yagari glowered, "Teaching my idiotic students were bad enough." He said, referring to the Kiryuu twins, "Now I have to teach these students, and they're even more idiotic!"

There was a short pause. As Yagari lighted another cigarette, the voice finally said softly.

"Cross really cared about them."

Another pause.

"Being a headmaster suits him." Yagari admitted, "Even though he was a great vampire hunter, you could tell he wasn't happy with it. Now he's..." Yagari drifted off. Now he's what? Acting like a total idiot? An image of the happy headmaster came to his mind. He flinched.

"Very happy." were the words he settled with.

"Yeah..." the voice said.

After another moment's pause, Yagari looked into the shadow-cast place behind him. "So you're staying in the shadows?" he grunted.

"Of course." the voice said, "I don't like being in public, and I'd rather that my involvement in this could stay a secret."

"You'll have to come out sooner or later." Yagari said slowly.

"Well then I'll have it later." the voice said chirpily, "You'll do the public work."

Yagari flinched at her tone. That just meant **she** was annoyed.

Then, a man came running to them, dressed in the association uniform. Yagari looked over him. A tag on his shirt showed that his name was Takami. Glasses were balanced on his nose, and his brown hair was ruffled from running. His eyes shined, a great fan of him, Yagari guessed dryly.

"Excuse me Yagari-san," Takami said breathlessly. He couldn't believe that the top- ranked vampire was standing right before him! " The Hunter's Association has finished thinking over their final decision."

"Yes?" Yagari asked, "What is it?"

Takami stood up straighter at Yagari's business-like (aka bored) tone, "Though the Association agrees with the idea of a Vampire Hunter's School, they're wary about leaving it in your hands alone."

"Oh?"

"Yes. If you would care to look into employing another well respected Vampire Hunter then perhaps we will chan-"

Yagari interrupted, suddenly grinning, "Oh no worries, you won't have to worry about that at all."

"Oh," Takami said, startled, "Does that mean that you'll-"

He was interrupted again. "You see, I have a well respected Vampire Hunter with me right at this moment, willing to help me in my cause."

"Is-is that so." the man stuttered, "May I just ask, who that might be?"

"Well that would be-"

"Me." This time Yagari was the one interrupted. A cool, feminine voice came in authoritatively, "That would be me."

And almost suddenly, a figure stepped out behind of Yagari.

The first thing that was noticed was her eyes, placed finely on a heart-shaped face. A shadow gray, they were. Were they really eyes, Yagari wondered, or just blocks of curling mist, of night and shadows? Her height looked about 160, and her build wasn't quite slim, but it was there, almost. Dull, messy, black hair came to her shoulders, and curled in small spirals. Delicate looking, pale skin contrasted greatly, and finally weathered, pale, pink lips curled in a polite smile.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-ms-" Tamaki stuttered. This- this, this was more then just a top vampire hunter. This was a legend, a hushed topic of gossip all around the Association. "Ms. Hashizawa Sora!"

Sora smiled sunnily, "I suppose I'm well-respected enough of a Vampire Hunter for this task?"

"Of-of course!" Tamaki stuttered. "I'll inform the Association of this, immediately!" And he did, running quickly to the grim-looking building of the Association.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sora frowned at Yagari.

"I thought my involvement in this was to stay a secret?" She muttered. Her eyes blazed, and her face became fierce. It was like she was a different person, separate from the person before. Yagari raised his eyebrows at the change in her. So this was the 'actress'.

"You're the one that wanted it to." He said, "Guess you'll have to deal with you coming out 'sooner' now."

Sora narrowed her eyes, but then smiled. Not a fake one, but a genuine smile. Yagari stared at her, surprised. "Ah well." she shrugged, "What's done, is done."

* * *

It was nearly morning. Curtains were drawn across the windows, but that couldn't stop them from feeling the sun's early rays.

Aidou sat down in a giant, black, leather sofa, his hands carrying a pale white envelope. Kain and Ruka sat on the double sofa across, Ruka curling strands of hair around her fingers, her gaze troubled, while Kain staring seriously at Aidou. Rima was sat beside them in a single- seated sofa, while Shiki stood behind her, leaning across the back so that his face was right beside Rima's.

The next minute was spent with Aidou switching the envelope from hand to hand, the sound of someone's tapping foot, and breathing.

Finally, Kain asked, "Well Aidou? What does it say?"

Aidou's head jerked up, like he had forgotten that the rest of them were there, and his expression became surprised. A small smile of amusement appeared on Kain's face in, while a bubble of laughter erupted from Ruka's lips. Rima raised her eyebrows, and Shiki yawned. They would've all laughed, but the atmosphere was still too heavy for that.

Still, it lightened up a bit. Just a bit, but it was enough.

"Um right," Aidou's fingers fumbled with the thick red seal printed on the envelope. It opened. Aidou scanned the contents.

"The Association's accepted the idea of a Vampire Hunter School, **and** the fact that we'll be coming there." he said, " They're expecting us on Saturday Morning." he glanced at the calender, now it was Thursday. "It's in the mountains, and the school has been placed in the hands of Yagari Toga, and ... Hashizawa Sora." Aidou scrunched up his nose in confusion. No he didn't know her. No one else did either.

Ruka's expression was amazed. Sinking into the sofa, she whispered, "What sorcery did the man do?"

The rest sat in silence. Some, because of amazement, like Ruka, and some, just for the sake of being silent.

"Well," Aidou said, breaking the silence, "I guess that means we're packing."

* * *

So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Did any of the characters seem OOC? I'm sorry if you think that not much happened in the chapter, I just wanted to set the tone of the story and clear up a few things. As well as show where each of the characters stand. Also, does the OC seem weird or anything?

Feedback please!

Michi Leona


	3. The Captives

Ta da! Chapter 3 "The Captives" is up... again! This is a second version, written after I found that I didn't quite like it very much and decided to change it. I'm sorry if I took too long. There was homework, history presentations, geography articles, as well as English essays, so I was pretty busy. I've also been developing the story line a bit (since this story just started out as a tiny idea… I needed more ideas) and for some strange reason I've tried drawing Sora myself in Hino-san's style, which I might put in my profile! However I've finally finished this up and am starting chapter 4!

Also thank you, pureblood-ryamiaka, fan-of-fantasy forever, bunnyxx, Babi Abe, and Headmaster Cross Kaien for the encouraging reviews you all wrote! It really helped! And just for Headmaster Cross Kaien, since you've been incredibly enthusiastic for this story, I've put in Cross for this chapter, even though I wasn't going to in the beginning.

So enjoy!

I don't own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri does. I just own the plot… and Sora.

* * *

**The Captives**

"_You make up your own boundaries. The walls that trap you are but from your imagination. And thus, making them much more dangerous." _

When Sora woke up, she didn't know where she was.

With a tired groan, half-lidded eyes slowly gazed around the barren room she was in. The wall was white, but it appeared dotted, as many flakes of plaster had fell off, revealing a brown-red brick structure behind it. The room was scarcely furnished, with only a small, dusty, wooden cabinet, a half-melted candle, and the bed she laid on. The wooden floor creaked under her weight, and as she sluggishly opened a dark brown wooden door, she found it led to a small bathroom, equipped with a shower, toilet, and sink. Gray eyes surveyed the scene again, and again, and again. Her brain refused to take it in.

_Where am I? Where's mommy? Aoi? I want Peggy. Did someone take me away? I want breakfast. Is Aunty still at work? Why am I here? What time is-_

Then she remembered.

Mommy was gone. Aunty and Aoi were dead. Peggy had been torn apart, her stuffing falling out of her seams.

She was 16.

She was in a small vacation resort, "Hatobe"

And she was a Vampire Hunter.

It had been happening a lot these days. Her waking up, and thinking that she was still 8 years old. Not remembering what had happened in the last long years. She still clung onto her old memories. Memories with childish innocence, happiness, and laughter.

And yet, she thought dryly, they were also memories with tears, blood, and hurtful insults. Walking over to the small table, she took a small brush and started brushing her messy, black hair. They were probably going to have to leave soon, she thought.

"Hooot," an owl's hoots trilled outside.

_Bam_.

Sora's breath was caught in her throat, as a sudden pain hit her head, hammer was hitting a nail. Gasping, she dropped her brush onto the table, her hands twitching, trying to withhold the pain.

She slowly turned around, and staggered onto the floor. Her heart seemed to beat with such a weight that it was a wonder it didn't beat out of her chest. Breathe, she told herself, this is nothing you can't handle, breathe.

She told herself to concentrate on the pain. Pain she could handle. Pain was real, real in that gritty, dark way that nothing else really was.

The owl's hoot echoed over and over in her head, each echo stronger than the last.

_Hoot. _Hoot. **Hoot. HOOT. HOOT.  **

And with each echo, Aoi seemed to appear. Aoi, in her yellow pretty dress, with her neat black braid, with her blue eyes, and her pale skin-

-and with a slit on her throad.

NO! Sora banged her head against the wall. NO!

She leaned against the wall, breathing deep breaths. Slowly, but steadily, the pain ebbed away. She shook her head frantically._ Don't think about that,_ she thought. Don't think about that night.

She held her breath counting to ten, forcing herself to be calm. Afterwards she turned her head sideways, looking outside at the dim, twilight scene.

What was wrong with her today?

* * *

A few minutes later, Sora was downstairs, sipping a hot cup of red tea. It relaxed her, and blew the darkness out of her mind. She wore her normal attire, a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black leather jacket over it. Her black hair was pulled into a messy looking ponytail, with strands falling on her face. A small blue suitcase was beside her. She looked at the ticking clock. They were leaving in 10 minutes.

Today was the day that she and Yagari were going to the school. Just the thought of it made her a tiny bit giddy.

She was going to own a school. Sora smiled a small smile. Now she knew why Cross was so happy. The prospect did make her excited. And it'd be a nice change from all the killing and spying she'd been doing for the past 5 years.

Though, she thought, her eyes narrowing, she doubted that the Association would leave her alone for very long.

She sat like that for some time, drinking her tea, and looking out in the cold landscape. According to the letter, the school was in the middle of the Chugoku Mountain Range, isolated from civilization. The letter said that this was so that no humans would question the school but Sora knew that it was just so that the Association could keep an eye on them.

"Well?" a grouchy voice asked. Sora glanced at Yagari, who was standing in front of her. She noticed a cigarette in his hands. Eyebrows rose. How many cigarettes did the man smoke?

"Well what?" she asked back.

"Where's my breakfast?"

"Get it yourself." Sora told him, rolling her eyes as she did so. Men.

"What's on the menu?"

"There's Red Tea, Black Tea, Coffee, Milk, an assortment of fruit juices and whiskey for beverages." Sora listed, "And then there's toast, cereal, porridge, mushroom soup, fruit, doughnuts, and muffins for food."

His eyebrows rose, "Did you remember the whole thing?"

"Just a bit." she said.

"What'd you take?"

She pointed at the cup in her hands, "Red tea."

"Is that all?" Yagari asked incredulously.

"I don't like eating a lot in the mornings." was the simple answer.

He snorted. "Yeah and that's why you eat 5 people's worth of food for lunch." It was true. Yesterday lunch he had been astounded at the amount of food she had stomached. Roast beef, fried vegetables, potato salad, an apple... and the list went on.

"Growing kids need energy." she said primly.

Sitting down beside her, he muttered, "More like growing demons."

_"You're just scum." _the calm deadly voice echoed in Sora's head. _"Demon scum. Nothing more."_

"You ok?" Yagari asked. For a moment she had looked paler then normal, if that was even possible for her. The girl was too pale for a human, even though she definitely wasn't a vampire

Sora controlled herself. Something was definitely wrong with her today. "Perfectly fine." she said calmly. She wasn't called the 'actress' for nothing.

* * *

It was cold.

Cross chuckled at the thought. Of course it was cold, what prison is ever warm and comfy?

The walls and floor were 'decorated' with stone tiles, a small window was placed in a small corner. Cross lied on top of his bed, which he had to admit was pretty comfortable for the prison. In front of him were the long, iron bars. However those were only for show. Really, who was going to use the old lock and key in this time and age?

He knew that every cell was being kept under the watch of cameras, and that to get through the door of the cell you had to go through a fingerprint check, eye check, _and_ a 10 digit number code.

He sighed, how secure.

Well, he thought, at least the students were in good hands. Yagari and Sora would definitely keep them safe; there was no doubt about that. They would keep their word. Unlike many people these days.

The others would've probably told him that he should worry about himself now. After all he was in the prison of the Hunter's Association, a small gray building, far from civilization. Shouldn't he be feeling a bit more worried?

Well he was feeling worried, Cross admitted. He didn't like what the Association were doing these days. If what his sources had told him was true, then he really didn't like it all.

Thinking of Yuuki (ah, his dear Yuuki!) and Zero, he sighed. They shouldn't have to go through this, he thought. This war, which was really nothing but something left over from the sins of his generation. They shouldn't have to go through it.

But, he thought brightly, they'd get through it. They had to. Really, they were all on their own now. Which was why, he concluded, he should be thinking about how to get out of here.

He had had a look around the prison, though he couldn't really see much. He was in Cell number 7, as they called it, and because of the shape of the building, he could only see 3 other cells.

Cell number 5.

Cell number 6.

And Cell number 8.

Cell number 6 was the closest to him, being at the left side of his. It was also one of the most interesting. If you looked inside, all you could see was what seemed to be a small, frail, elderly man, resting on his bed and looking fondly at the small window. He had a tuft of white hair popping out of his head, and his eyes were round and brown, with a sort of sharp look in them. Cross didn't have a clue of who he was, but the guards looking after him would actually secretly sneak in an apple or the occasional brownie to him once in a while, proving that he must be some person of respect.

Cell Number 5 was in front of Cell Number 6. Unfortunately a large gray pillar blocked most of his view of it. What Cross _could_ see was a small black and white dog, a shih tzu. Its coat was rather messy, though it was much cleaner then Cross expected it to be. The dog spent most of the day lying on the side of the cell that Cross could see, sometimes prancing up and growling a bit. The owner, who Cross couldn't see (curse the stupid pillar!) would sometimes call to it, and then the dog would leap a gigantic leap, and land on the bed. Or at least, that's what Cross thought happened, since the guards would always be muttering, "Damn leap frog!" He chuckled at the memory. Shame they couldn't speak to each other.

Finally, there was cell number 8. This was strange cell. Though it was close to Cross's cell, they had left a small space between the two cells. What occupied the space were electric wires, black, sharp and thin. The walls of the cell were black as well, making it so that Cross couldn't see through it. It was also clear that security was tighter around that cell. Clearly, Cross thought, this was a dangerous person.

The screeching of a door cut Cross's thoughts short.

"Where is he?" a voice asked. It seemed familiar, yet Cross couldn't quite place where he had heard it.

"Cell number 7, sir."

Cross sat up. So someone was coming to see him, he thought. He wondered whom.

"Cross." The voice greeted. Cross looked around and was surprised by his visitor.

"Oonishi." He said.

Oonishi greeted him with a nod. Quickly, he went through all security measures, and came inside. With a wave of his hands he dismissed the guards around him. Almost instantly, thick purple curtains fell around the prison, promising privacy. Oonishi glanced at Cross, who hid his amazement.

"Surprised?" he said.

"You could say that." Cross answered. "How are you? You look… tired." Tired was an understatement. He looked older then when Cross had last seen him, when Cross had revealed the President's real nature to the Association. His eyes looked weary, as if he hadn't slept for some time, and his hands shook a bit, as if he was an old man.

Oonishi smiled briefly. "I'm not surprised. I've been staying up late signing papers for the last few days. No thanks to you."

"The President's death?" Cross asked.

"Yes."

Cross nodded his head. "Sorry about that."

"You shouldn't be." Oonish said, "It had to be done. The man had almost sold out the Association, becoming a Vampire." He stood straighter. "And look, now I'm President."

Cross clapped his hands. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Now it was Oonishi's turn to look sheepish. "We actually do owe quite a bit to you, you know."

"So can I get out of Prison?"

"Don't push your luck." Oonishi frowned, "You built a school, putting those creatures with humans, for a dream that could never become true. All just for the sake of that witch!" he spat on the floor of the prison.

Cross forced himself to be calm. "Kuran Juuri was not a witch." He said, his eyes dark and narrowed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Cross answered, "I can assure you that when I built the school I was thinking rather clearly. Unlike some people."

Oonishi's eyes widened. "What are you-"

"I stuck to my principles." Cross spoke calmly, "Can you say as much? At least in my school Vampires and humans lived in a sort of peace. At least there were no deaths related. Can you say the same I wonder?"

Oonishi shook in rage. "How dare you-"

Cross jumped up to his feet. "I dare! I dare, and I'll ask you now Oonishi, is using Vampire Slaves in battle, is making agreements with Nobles and Purebloods, is all of this what we would've done before?" Not waiting for an answer he continued. "You think Vampires are monsters, because they drink blood and prey on humans. And that may be true for some Vampires. But are humans so different? In the history of humans, how much blood have we spent?" Cross glared through his now slit-like eyes. "Your Hunter's Association, is just as bad in everyway as the Vampires!"

"Quiet!" Oonishi roared. For a few moments all was silent. Only the noise of heavy breathing was heard. Cross briefly wondered how sound proof the curtains were until Oonishi spoke again, his voice strained. "You're wrong Cross." He said. "Sure there might be some things that we've been led astray on, but that can be fixed!" He glowered at Cross, "I refuse to say that we're like those bloodsucking creatures!"

"And yet" Cross murmured, "you just signed an agreement with one of those bloodsucking creatures yesterday, did you not?"

Oonishi jerked in surprise. "How did you know about that?

"Word gets around." Cross said, looking at Oonishi from the corner of his eye. "The Shirabuki Family, if I've remembered correctly."

"Yes…"

Cross sighed irritably, "Well then get to the point."

"What?"

Cross sighed again. "Why are you here?" he said. "We've already established the fact that we're on different sides Oonishi. So tell me now, why are you here? What do you want?"

There was a long pause. Then Oonishi said pitifully, "Help."

Cross turned around. "What-"

"Help!" Oonishi shouted. "I need help!"

* * *

They had been driving for about two hours already. Sora had spent most of the ride just looking out of the window and being amazed by the landscape, but even that had gotten tiring after a while. On the other side, Yagari appeared to be dozing off, though Sora knew by his breathing that he was still very much awake. The silence was rather stifling, but she got used to it. She felt a small urge to open the window but stopped herself. It wasn't worth it.

Then, as if on cue, a question popped into her head.

"Has the Association bothered you yet?" she asked softly, just soft enough so that only Yagari could hear. They had another Association member in the car. They had to be careful.

Yagari looked up surprised.

"About what?" he asked back in the same soft voice.

She turned around. "The Kurans."

He grunted. "Yeah, they have. I've held them off by saying that I have the school to take care of, but sooner or later I'll probably have to go."

Sora came closer. "Any leads yet?"

He shook his head. "None so far. Kuran's good, I'll give him that. He's good at hiding, though we're guessing that he's gone north with his sister."

She blinked. "North? Why?"

Yagari shrugged his shoulders. "Memories there." was all he said. Feeling puzzled, Sora looked out the window again, as if she could find the answer there. However she turned around again as Yagari asked:

"What about you?"

She bit her lip. "You mean about Ichjou?" At Yagari's nod, she sighed, "They're bothering." she said.

"Are you going?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"The school?"

"That's a part of it." She replied.

"What else?"

Sora opened her mouth to answer, but then she shut it quickly. Yagari had already drawn out his gun. They flicked a quick glance to each other and nodded in acknowledgement. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it, however they were Vampire Hunters, trained and alert, and could easily sense the dark presence and smell that seemed to promise death, injury, and sickness.

Level Es.

"Stop the car." Yagari ordered.

"Yes, sir." The driver answered. He was also a Vampire Hunter (albeit, a much lower ranked one) and he also had his Bloody Rose in hand.

"There are 12 of them." Sora muttered. Her mind was thinking quickly, however the main thought was prominent. _Why were they here?_

"Not some rouges then." Yagari said.

"No." Sora agreed. Not rouges. Not with such big numbers.

Yagari scowled. "The presence's strong."

She grimaced. He was right. Their presence was strong. The darkness of them pressed into her mind, biting into it, wanting more. Usually they were much, much fainter. The only reason that they would be so strong now was... "They probably already fed." Sora said, expressionless. How many people were dead now?

"How many do you think you can take?" he asked.

She didn't answer for some time, but then returned the question. "Can you sense any more?"

Yagari shook his head. "No, but we can't be sure." Being up in a mountain, with it's cold, thin air, meant that vampires were harder to sense.

She was silent for a few seconds. Then she laid her hand on the door. "I can take them all."

Yagari's eyes widened. "What! No!" he protested, "It might be a trap."

"I know." Sora answered. "But I doubt it. And besides," she said, "it'll be quicker. And I need some practice."

Sighing wearily, Yagari put back his gun. "All right." He said, "We'll stay in the car." Then, just as Sora opened the door, he added, "You be careful. Cross'll kill me if you get hurt."

She chuckled in response. "Don't worry about me. I'm more then enough for them."

Sora stepped out of the car, the wind tugging at her clothes. They were well up the mountain, and the sudden cold bit at her. Beside the small road they were on, there was a thick brush of forest. She glanced at it, then flicked her eyes away.

The Level Es were there. No doubt about that.

For a few seconds, she simply walked away from the car, her weapons hidden and seemingly helpless.

The rest happened quickly.

A Level E jumped from behind, his red eyes glowing and his blood stained mouth smiling maniacally. He was a blur and it seemed for a split second that Sora would definitely lose.

But that couldn't happen. That would've just been disappointing, not to mention humiliating.

The next split second, he lied at Sora's feet with a gun pointed to his forehead. Her face was expressionless, and her eyes cold. The Level E stared back angrily, and tried to get up.

Her fingers pulled the trigger.

A bang erupted. As she watched, the glow from his eyes dimmed, and his head dropped to the ground.

Another dead corpse.

Five other level Es ran at her from the forest. They were male, and were covered with blood. As they grinned at her, Sora felt a wave of repulsion.

"Get the hell away from me." She muttered.

One Level E grabbed at her from the left. Giving them no time to think, Sora brandished the Bloody Rose in her hands, and shot two of them, each shot hitting straight into their hearts.

The two fell to the floor, their expressions still the same as they were a few seconds ago.

Sora glanced at the corpses. At least it was a quick death.

The other three jumped at her. One nearly scratched her. Another one actually did. It was only a small one on her right arm, however it was enough to send the smell of her blood in the air. The Level E's eyes grew brighter with lust. In her head, Sora scolded herself. She really was getting soft.

Sighing in irritation, she put her gun back in her jacket. She didn't really like them anyway. After all her real specialty was-

A Level E clawed at her. Swinging her leg into a roundhouse kick, Sora sent him into the air. She jumped up, somersaulted, and kicked him again, throwing him into the side of the mountain. She landed softly, and quickly deflected another Level E as he tried to punch her from behind.

-hand-to-hand fighting.

The other two came together. One was nearly biting her ankles, while the other was grabbing her arm. Swinging her legs, Sora sent one foot banging into the Level E's head, while punching the other one in the stomach. She spun around, escaping their grasp.

The last four came running in.

The rest was a flurry of kicking, punching, turns, and blocking. Yagari watched from the car impressed. So it wasn't just all talk after all. The girl really could fight off those Level Es.

A few seconds later, Sora stood with the corpses at her feet. One was still alive, but just barely. Kneeling down, she tipped his face towards her, looking into his ravenous red eyes.

"Who are you slaving for?" she said softly. The Level E said nothing, but instead growled, a hint of yearning in his voice. Sora watched as he died, mad to the end.

* * *

The first thing he smelt was a delicate, scent of perfume. Then he became aware of something incredibly soft and comfortable beneath him. He felt warm, warmer then he had felt in some time.

_Was this heaven?_

Well, he thought, there's only one way to find that out.

And with a flutter of his eyes, Ichijou Takuma reluctantly got up.

_What?_

With his wide, emerald green eyes, he surveyed his surroundings.

_This wasn't heaven._

_Was it?_

He was sitting up a large, luxurious, bed, complete with soft, white cushions and blankets as smooth as satin. An expensive looking vase pained with purple lilacs and yellow daffodils laid on a round, polished, brown table beside the bed. There was also a large closet, lined gold and small rubies, and a vanity table, set with a very big, glossy mirror. As he slowly got out of the bed, he found that a soft, furry, purple, carpet covered the ground. He shook his head at the mere sight of the room. Whoever owned this, was incredibly rich.

Though really, where was he?

Ichijou racked his head, thinking about what had happened before he had fallen unconscious.

_"Let's end the Ichijou line together."_

That's right, he thought, I was going to kill Uncle and myself. So how come... how come I'm here?

Coming across the room, he tried to open the large grand door in front him.

It wouldn't budge.

"You might find that a bit hard to do." a soft, prim voice said. Turning around, Ichijou searched the room for the culprit.

"Over here."

He turned his head towards the sound, and nearly fell in surprise.

The large mirror of the vanity table was no longer showing his own reflection. Instead it showed the image of a beautiful lady, with pale skin, and long, curly, blonde hair.

Ichijou gasped in surprise.

"Shirabuki- sama!" Remembering his manners, Ichijou started to get onto the floor in a bow. Then he stopped himself.

Why was he in the house of Shirabuki-sama?

"Don't be alarmed, Takuma-kun." Sara smiled gently. She carried a small pink paper fan, and as he raised his head to glance at her, she covered the lower half of her face with it. "After you killed your grandfather, you were unconscious." she said, "I found you, and took you here." At this point she stared straight into Ichijou's yellow-green eyes. "After all," she murmured, "you are one of Kaname's closest friends, are you not?"

Ichijou almost shivered. He didn't like the predatory gleam in her eyes. "So they say, Shirabuki-sama." he answered.

She smiled. "So polite, so polite. I think I'll enjoy having you here." Closing the fan, she asked. "Are you aware of the outside affairs of this time?"

"No, Shirabuki-sama." He answered politely. However inside the question set his mind into a frenzy. How long had he been asleep? What had happened to Shiki, Rima, and everyone else?

Sara laughed softly, a twinkling sound, "Of course not, you were unconscious. So of course you didn't know then, that Kaname's killed the Council of Ancients?"

His eyes widened. "All of them?" his voice cracked with shock.

She nodded slowly, appearing to take some enjoyment in his surprise. "Every single one. It was very nasty, apparently. Cross Academy's closed down and the night class abolished-"

He interrupted. "Abolished?" His heart hammered in his chest.

"Closed down, sent home, and so on." She answered. Then she smiled with sympathy. "Worried about your friends?"

"Well-"

She interrupted. "You can see them again. You just need to help me do one thing you see." She gazed at him, her eyes twinkling, "I have a proposition for you, Takuma-kun. But first tell me where Kuran Kaname is."

Ichijou set up his guard. "I don't know."

Sara gazed at him, expressionless. "You must."

"I don't know." Ichijou insisted, "It's the truth Shirabuki-sama. He's very secretive, even with me."

Looking into his eyes Sara asked, "Do you have any idea of his plans?"

Ichijou forced himself to be calm. "No." he said, feeling uneasy inside. Lying to a pureblood had to be one of the hardest things ever. "None at all."

Sensing his uneasiness, Sara's eyes gleamed. "You do know something." She leaned forward. "Tell me."

He shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I think you do." She replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichijou repeated.

The pure blood stared at him for a few moments. Then she spoke again, her voice sweet. "Takuma."

A comfortable buzzing started in his ears, and Ichijou suddenly felt dazed. "Yes?"

"Where are Kuran Kaname and his sister?" Sara asked again, smiling.

Ichijou stared at her, dumbfounded. Something was wrong, he thought. Something was wrong. He shouldn't be feeling so sleepy and comfortable. Not like this. However even though he knew it his mouth started to move anyway. "They're going," he started, "to-"

**No!** A voice in his head stopped him.

Sara tipped her head to the side, her voice even sweeter as she murmured, "Yes?"

He tried again. "They're going-"

**Don't!**

Gasping at the sudden pain, he continued. "Going-"

**Didn't Kaname trust you? **The voice insisted. **He trusted you to not tell! For the first time since you knew him he…**

Leaning on the wall, Ichijou looked up to the Demon-like pure blood in front of him. The buzzing was gone. He smiled cheerfully and the words slipped out of his mouth like honey. "I don't know." He said, his green eyes alight. "I don't know."

Then he shivered at the look on her face. Sara's face was now thunderous, her pink eyes were dark, and her mouth in a glower. It was as if a mask had slipped off here face. Slipping it back on, she coldly glowered at him, "So be it." She said. "Such a shame." She turned away. "I'll come back tomorrow. Your dinner will arrive shortly. Maybe you'll change you mind then." Quickly she turned around, flashing him a smile, "And if you don't well," Her eyes narrowed. "We'll just have to try some other methods."

And then her image on the mirror disappeared. Ichijou glanced at it blankly. Had what he thought happened really happened? He sat down on the bed, and then he remembered. A feeling of shame spread through his chest. He had almost revealed Kaname's plans to Shirabuki-sama! Clutching his head he reprimanded himself.

Another emotion he felt was fear. So that, he thought, was the pureblood's compulsion. He had only heard of it, and to have it actually done on him was a different thing entirely.

What was compulsion?

It was when Pure Bloods forced other vampires to do what they said, just by speaking to them. Usually there was no need, but it was extremely powerful, and only the very strong willed, and other pure bloods could overcome it. It was a power that only Pure Bloods had.

Ichijou felt a feeling of foreboding. He was probably going to have to go through compulsion again. However, he thought, he was never telling Shirabuki-sama about Kaname's plans. Not now and not ever. She could use as much of her compulsion as she wanted. He wasn't breaking.

After all, he smiled, Kaname had trusted him.

_The wind murmured, grazing the window briefly before continuing it's journey._

_It had heard enough._

_

* * *

_

"Miss! Excuse me, Miss!" a young girl holding a basket of picked, wilting, marigolds, ran over to a small group of people. Directing her words to a beautiful young woman, she smiled and asked, "Would you like some flowers miss?"

Ruka eyed the flowers distastefully, and shook her head at the small girl. Almost instantly, the smile had disappeared from her face, and she quickly muttered something, bowed her head, and ran off.

"You should be nicer." Kain told her. Ruka huffed, and turned away. Inside she did feel a sense of guilt, but she wasn't about to admit it. Scanning the area, she looked for Aidou and Shiki, who had gone to rent a car. They could've gone in one of Aidou's luxurious limousines, but the Association had told them to lie low, and riding a limo through these suburban parts was certainly not lying low.

"What are we even going to do in the school anyway?" she muttered.

Kain shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they'll use us for demonstrations."

"Hmph," Ruka sniffed, "They better not or I'll fry them."

A familiar, annoying voice filed the air, "Hey! Akatsuki!" Aidou shouted, running towards them. Kain groaned, "Rima! Ruka! Did you wait for long?"

"Not really." Ruka answered. "Anyway, where's the car?"

"Shiki has it." He replied. "I didn't know he could drive but," Aidou shrugged.

BAM! Rima slammed him against the wall of a building. "Shiki's driving?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Y-yes." Aidou stuttered, surprised. "Why?"

"Where's he?" she demanded, her usual calm voice now high with fright.

He pointed to the direction he came from. "Near the car park, just go straight." He told her.

Without another word she ran to the car park, an orange blur amongst the crowd of people.

"Wonder what's wrong with her." Aidou said, clueless. Ruka and Kain sighed. They didn't know what Rima was worried about either, but they knew that it had to be something bad.

Then, Aidou asked, "Have you two ever heard of _The Eternal Blood Ties of the Vampires_? It's a book, well a history scroll, to be precise." He paused then said, "It wasn't anywhere in my family's library."

Ruka shook her head, "Never heard of it. Why?"

"Oh nothing." He answered airily. Seeing Kain's disbelieving expression, he said defensively, "I mean it! I just wanted it for research!"

Kain just turned and shrugged. "Well if it's not in your library, then it's not in _ours_. Your library's the biggest, you know that."

"Except for the purebloods and the Vampire Hunter Association." Aidou murmured thoughtfully. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Oh right!" he grabbed his bag from the floor. "I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" Kain asked.

Sitting down on a small wooden bench, Aidou opened his bag. "Remember that Hashizawa Sora in the letter?" he said.

"Yeah, what about her?" Ruka asked, not really interested.

"Well I thought we should know a bit about her. After all, Yagari and Cross must trust her a lot to let her take charge of the school." Aidou shuffled around his bag, his voice muffled, "So I thought I could check her up on the database, and what do you know," He triumphantly held up his laptop, "there's actually some pretty interesting stuff about her!"

Opening his white Apple laptop, Aidou started clicking around, his fingers a blur as he typed in goodness knows what.

"Aidou," Kain said apprehensively, "Did you by any chance hack into the Association's files to get this?"

"Maybe." he answered. Kain sighed. Good thing Kaname-sama wasn't here.

"Here look!" Aidou jumped around. He reminded Kain of a child with a new toy. Knowing that he wouldn't rest until they looked, Ruka and Kain looked at the glowing computer screen. Smiling, Aidou read out the words on the page. "Hashizawa Sora. Birthday, October 11. Doesn't say the year, but it looks like she's about 16. Blood Type is AB. An orphan. Entered the Association 6-7 years ago, when she was 9. And guess who brought her?" He looked at the two of them. Neither answered.

Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Cross!" He grinned. "Come on! Isn't that surprising?"

Kain shook his head. "Not really. He always seems to be related in some way with orphans." Ruka nodded in agreement.

Sighing, Aidou pouted. "Jeez you're no fun." He continued, " Anyway, she's known as 'The Actress' and is an accomplished Vampire Hunter. Her ranking is..." He looked up again, eyes twinkling in the suspense.

Ruka frowned. "What's her ranking?"

"9th."

"Well... that's not that high." She said with disdain, trying to hide the fact that she actually was impressed.

"It is for a 16 year-old human girl!" Aidou protested.

Kain changed the subject. "What's with the Actress thing?"

Aidou huffed. "That's what I'm getting into! Now if you'll let me continue…" He narrowed his eyes, looking at Ruka.

She turned away, "You're the one talking."

He glared at her, and then went back to the web page.

"At the age of 9," he read, "she passed the Hunter's Exam, but the most interesting thing happened when she was 10." He glanced at Kain, "Remember the Yamabuki case?"

Kain nodded. The Yamabukis had been a disgraced Noble family, who hated the Council. 6 years ago they had gathered Level Es into one army, planning to throw the Council off. However they were arrested well before then. It wasn't that well known, but Kain's family had been around the area when it had happened and told him.

"Hashizawa was in it." Aidou said, "The Yamabuki family had been looking for a small maid at the time, and Hashizawa was 10. The Association sent her out as a spy, with Tohru Mika being her new identity. It was her first solo mission." When he spoke again, his voice became softer; "She came back with proof after only 4 days. 4! The Association arrested the Yamabuki Family, yet afterwards they couldn't hide their disbelief." He looked at Kain and Ruka. "Want to know what the evidence was?" he asked. Reluctantly, the two nodded.

"A video of the head of the family, Yamabuki Taise, telling her everything about their plans. He told her all the details, the number of Level Es, when they were planning to release them, and so on. In 4 days Hashizawa had tricked the family, held them in the palm of her hand, and 'bewitched' them into thinking she was only a small, poor, little girl, whose parents had died in a fire. And when the Association captured the family, Yamabuki had begged the Association to spare 'Mika-chan', saying she had done nothing wrong." Here Aidou snorted at the irony, "They must've been pretty surprised when they found out that she was the one who led to them being captured. Well anyway, that was when her talent as an actress was discovered. And after that, Hashizawa was frequently sent out in other spy missions, and she always succeeded." He closed his laptop and smiled. "Interesting isn't it?"

The two didn't answer. Their minds were thinking too much for them to speak.

_Could a human really do that?_

Then Rima appeared panting, her pigtails in a mess.

"Oh Rima." Aidou said cheerfully, "What's wrong?"

Rima looked up, her face emotionless. "Shiki's crashed the car."

"Ahh…" Aidou began. Then slowly, his expression changed. "He** WHAT**?"

* * *

Yuuki was sure that it was cold at Cross Academy, but here it was even colder! Snuggling her face in the warm, furry cloth of her coat, she bit her lip. Cross Academy... how was everyone now? She wondered. Another person crossed her mind. She shook her head, frantically.

_Don't think about him._

Looking around her surroundings, Yuuki smiled. It was just like a small winter wonderland. Pure white, fluffy-looking snow fell onto the large, suburban houses, the gray concrete sidewalks, and black roads. Black and gray holes, shaped like shoes, were marked on the pristine white floor. The extreme whiteness of the area made the landscape look as serene and beautiful as it deserved to be.

Yori would've called it dismally cold.

Yuuki frowned. How she missed her best friend. Even if she was a bit of a realist at times.

But they were far away from Cross Academy now.

After she and Kana- no, Onisama, had ran away from Cross Academy, they had headed steadily North. At first he wouldn't tell her why, but after a lot of begging, he had finally submitted. However his answer didn't help much.

_"Old memories there."_

Yuuki scrunched her face up in annoyance. Old memories, well that helped, didn't it?

Now they were in the Town of Sutsu, and luckily (to Yuuki at least) they had came at the time when it had just started snowing. Pure white, fluffy-looking snow fell onto the large, suburban houses, the gray concrete sidewalks, and black roads. Black and gray holes, shaped like shoes, were marked on the pristine white floor.

For a few moments, Yuuki stared in absolute bliss. Even though it was cold, and her socks felt wet, she wouldn't be anywhere else in the world.

A familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Yuuki."

She turned around and smiled. "Kaname sem-" She stopped herself. Wrong word. She started again. "Onisama!"

He smiled, and his brown eyes gazed into hers. "Are you cold?" he asked, his eyes concerned.

She laughed. "Just a bit! But I'm fine!" she reassured him.

"You sure?" he asked. Yuuki nodded.

He nodded. "Good. I'll go and find a place for the night, all right? Stay here for now." Then he gave her a look, a look, which clearly meant, 'And I mean stay'

Yuuki laughed at her brother's protectiveness, "Don't worry Onisama!" Then her eyes fell on his neck, bare, pale, and flawless. A wave of blood thirst fell on her and her eyes started to turn red.

Kaname noticed. "Hungry?" He asked.

Yuuki shook her head, her eyes turning back to it's normal brown. Shoot, she thought worriedly, I let down my guard. In truth she was hungry, but she wasn't going to let him know. "No, I'm fine-" she said.

Then without warning, Kaname swept her into a hug. "I'm sorry about this." He said, his voice muffled against her hair. "Just bear with it. Soon we can drink. But we can't have other vampires smelling our blood." She felt him grimace. "The Association will know where we are."

Yuuki nodded. They had talked over this before. "Of course Onisama." She said. "I know, and I'm perfectly fine with it." Her gaze fell on the pure white snow. Somehow, a feeling of shame overcame her. A few days ago, she wouldn't have even _needed_ blood. A few days ago, he- he wouldn't have…

"You're not thinking of him are you?" Kaname asked. His voice cutting across her thoughts.

"Of course not!" Yuuki protested, but then she realized that the fact that she had even known who he was talking about showed the fact that she _had_ been thinking about him. She scolded herself. _Idiot!_

Kaname's eyes grew dark, but he smiled, and released her. "Take care." He said, "And I meant it, stay." He walked away.

Yuuki glanced at the wonderland again, however for some reason, she couldn't find much comfort in it now. Her eyes started to fill up with tears, but she held them back.

_Zero..._

_

* * *

_

Well there you have it! Hope you're satisfied! I managed to fit some YuuMe in there. Don't worry Zero and Zeki fans! Zero shall come in soon! In fact he might come in the next chapter!

I'm working hard on Chapter 4 now, and it's vacation, so hopefully it'll be up quickly. I'm not good at fight scenes, so the one between Sora and the Level Es might seem choppy. Was it? Please tell me so I can improve!

Review please!


	4. Realizations and Arrivals

Michi Leona here! I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated. I could say all the usual stuff about being busy, but the truth is that I wasn't busy and was simply lazy. Therefore you are all justified if you want to lecture me on my lateness. Go on, I deserve it.

Anyway here is Chapter 4 of Storm's Eye! After much effort, I have finally managed to finish it all! I hope you all enjoy it.

Also thanks to RIGELE009, shikixxrima, fan-of-fantasy forever, xXxXMomoXxx, and Headmaster Cross Kaien for reviewing! (sighs happily) It's one of the first times I've had more then 4 reviewers for a chapter story!

Anyway, I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I'd have awesome manga drawing skills, which I don't. I just own the plot, Sora, and the few new characters who come in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Realizations, Arrivals, and Realizing Arrivals_

_"Destiny has many stations, and not all of them will go to where you think they will..."_

After the Level Es had died, the hunters had moved on. After all, a vampire's corpse turns to dust after it dies, leaving no evidence behind. Frankly, there was no need for them to stay there.

Or was there?

Yagari pondered, his eyebrows creased in thought. Sitting across the table, Sora glanced at him with slight curiosity. She could guess what he was thinking about, it wasn't that hard. She was thinking about it too after all. Silently, she drank the glass of milk that had been prepared for her.

"Sora." A voice called from the other room. "Are you still hungry? We still have lots of cereal and waffles."

Sora smiled, a dazzling presentation of sparkles and teeth, and said, "I'm fine Mrs. Miahara. If I stay to eat anymore, then Yagari and me will probably never even get to the castle!"

"Is that so?" Walking out the doorway, Mrs. Miahara sighed wearily. She was an old woman, what many people would call a 'granny'. She had light brown eyes, which were now closed in despair and long white hair, which was tied up into a tight bun. Her small and thin frame seemed almost comical in the wide doorway. She sighed. "A pity. It's been a long time since I've had someone enjoy my cooking so much, my dear."

Sora smiled sheepishly. She knew that Mrs. Miahara was only joking. Yesterday, when she and Yagari had arrived at her house, she had instantly seen through the old woman's charade. Her seemingly frailness, her small frame and neat profile, all were there for show. Behind her black-framed glasses and in her brown eyes, Sora had seen a strong and shrew mind. Not unlike her own, she thought. A kindred spirit.

It made sense. After all, Sora thought, how could a frail old woman take care of a castle? She was the owner after all. And she definitely knew more then she let on. Sora thought. No matter what she said, she most certainly knew that the castle wasn't going to be used as a school for 'military training'.

"It won't be long until you have others, Mrs. Miahara." Sora said cheerfully. "What with your cooking, I believe that most of the students will be wanting to come visit you instead of going to their classes."

Mrs. Miahara blushed in happiness. "You compliment me too much my dear!" She clasped Sora's hands into her own, her eyes sparkling. "Promise that you'll visit to eat afterwards."

Sora smiled widely. Free food and drink? Oh, how could she resist?

"Of course." She said.

The old woman beamed.

Yagari held back a snort. The girl was almost like Cross! Of course not as idiotic, he thought, but she could certainly appear as naïve. She even appeared like that Ichijou brat. Actress indeed.

Growling, he went back to his meal, his mind turning back to more important things at hand. It wasn't normal, he thought. That was for sure. It wasn't normal for a group of Level Es to suddenly attack in the middle of the road. Level Es normally traveled in pairs or alone. Threes were possible, fours maybe, but a dozen? That was where it stopped.

Someone wanted them dead. No, Yagari shook his head. That was wrong. Anyone would've known that twelve Level Es, though how large in number they might be, would be no match for the Top Ranked Vampire Hunter or the 8th Ranked. However low Sora's rank might seem, hunters above rank 9 were considered the top of the Association. And frankly it was only because she was away spying so much that she was lower in rank. Part of the gossip in the Association was about her strength. Many of the hunters who knew Sora, knew that with her skills, she could rise up to at least Rank 6.

Either way, someone didn't want them dead. Someone just wanted their presence known.

Yagari scowled at the thought.

But who?

* * *

The sun was shining more annoyingly then usual today. The girl huffed. Well, at least she thought it was annoying. Anything to do with the sun was annoying. It was a good thing she'd brought an umbrella. Still, the light…

She pulled at the thin red jacket she wore. She felt like taking it off. But no, that'd just expose her skin to more of the hurtful sunlight. And that wasn't good.

Sighing, she looked down at the paperback novel that the idiot of a manager had given to her. The book was opened to pages 46 and 47. Frankly she was amazed she could get this far. The plot was nauseating.

_He was handsome, she'd admit that. Who could not? Heck, the man was gorgeous! But she wasn't going to lose her self-respect fawning over him._

The girl sighed. How pathetic these humans were. Spending their time writing things like this. She threw the paperback into her white leather bag and started fingering the sparkling bracelet around her wrist. Her eyes, which were a light, transparent green, gleamed. Jewelry, she thought, was one of the only good things that humans came up with. That and candy. But jewelry was so pretty…

In truth the girl was covered in jewelry. Barrettes encrusted with dark red rubies sparkled in her golden hair, which a glittering red hair band tied into a side ponytail. Silver earrings in the shape of elegant Ss adorned her ears, and there were colorful and shiny bracelets around both of her wrists. A few people on the street turned around to look at her in awe. However it wasn't as much as because of her jewelry, as it was of her appearance. The girl was beautiful, in both an elegant and an endearing way. Her slim build made her look graceful, while her rather short height made her look child like, and the fashionable white top and jeans she wore were without a doubt expensive. Indeed, the only thing that didn't seem to reek of expensiveness was the small block of mahogany wood around her neck, which hung from a golden chain.

And it was around that block of wood that her fingers were caressing right now.

Seeing a tall white pillar from the distance, she smiled. She was almost home. Quickly though, a thought crossed her mind, and her smile turned into a frown.

She still had to tell her brother what had happened yesterday. And what Sara had told her…

Hunger lingered in her stomach. Groaning softly, she frowned. Oh what'd she'd do for some candy. Sweet, delicious candy. Mouth watering, savory candy.

A voice shook her from her thoughts. "Kura-sama!" An old man called from the gate, bowing deeply as he did so. "Welcome home."

Kura merely nodded. She had no time for this.

Her pace quickened, as she walked through the gate and down the cobbled stone road. The servants at the side bowed down to her as she passed by.

Finally she arrived at the end of the road, in front of a grand Western Styled house, if you could call it a house. It seemed more of a castle really, with it's tall pillars, and large stone walls, which grew from the ground for 8 floors in all.

She walked inside. Marble floors greeted her eye, with flecks of jade and slivers of rubies embedded inside.

One of the maids greeted her. "Welcome back Kura-sama." She took her bags. "Do you need anything-"

Kura interrupted with a childish smile, "Just send a cup of lemon sherbet to my room, please."

The maid bowed again. "Of course, Kura-sama." Standing up straight, she handed the bags to another maid. "What will you do now Kura-sama?" she questioned.

"I'm just going up to see my brother."

"Shall I notify him-"

"No thank you." Kura said. "I'll surprise him."

A few minutes later, Kura was walking along the east wing. This part of their estate was always so quite, Kura thought. So very quiet.

"Toshiro!" She whined, but instead of kicking the door open with a bang, she opened the door cautiously, and silently. Hey, even she knew that her brother was not fond of loudness.

Her brother looked up from his desk. Sitting down on his desk, Kura spent a few moments inspecting him. She'd been away for a week working on the photo shoot, and she knew that if she weren't here, her brother would never take good care of himself. Sure enough, there were dark bags around his green eyes, which were identical to her own. His hair, which always lay between light blonde and white, seemed to look fine. She silently groaned at his clothes. Oh how she wished he'd stop wearing those black suits! Well, she thought, at least he was good and healthy.

"Kura. So the photo shoot's finished?" He smiled. Then, almost as quickly as it had appeared, he frowned. "And didn't I tell you call me Aniki?"

Kura pouted. "But Toshiro sounds so much better!" she protested. "Hey, Toshi-"

"Aniki." Her brother argued.

"No."

Her brother looked at her.

"Only if you call me your dear, darling little sister." Kura said.

"No." He chuckled.

Kura frowned. "Fine!" Usually she would've protested more, but this was too important to wait for. "Anyway, Aniki." She said. "Do you have any lollipops?" Oh she was dying for this moment.

Sighing, her brother reached into his drawer. Pulling out a large, yellow and green lollipop, he gave it to her. "Here."

She squealed with delight, her green eyes bright. "Thank you!" She licked it for a few moments, first on one side, then the other. Finally she stuffed it into her mouth.

"Anybay, Aniki." She said, her words muffled.

"What?" He asked, amused.

She took the lollipop out of her mouth. "Yesterday," she leaned her head to the side, "the hands touched."

For a few moments Toshiro reflected on her words. "Yesterday?" he asked. When Kura nodded, a smile slowly grew on his face. "So the Level Es have done their job."

Kura nodded. "The Hunters know someone's watching them."

Toshiro dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Good." He stood up, and started pacing the room, "We'll have to notify Sara though."

"I've already done that." Kura said. "She told me something else as well."

"What?"

A sly smile slowly grew on her face. "She says her puppet won't listen to her. She asked if we could help break him in." A strange sparkle appeared in her eyes, and, not for the first time, Toshiro thought how devilish his sister was, despite her innocent appearance. "Can we go?" she remarked, stuffing the lollipop back into her mouth.

Toshiro nodded with an amused smile. "Of course."

* * *

The walk had been a long one.

As Mrs. Miahara's house lied at the foot of the peak where the castle was, the 3 had agreed that they'd walk up to the school after breakfast.

Sora had thought it would be a short walk.

She was wrong.

After many minutes spent over fussing, Mrs. Miahara had brought an assortment of things. Food was one. Cleaning supplies was another. Bags of books, pencils, first aid kits, guns, and many other things were carried over the long walk. The journey was tiring, and rather painful. And in the end, Sora's back slightly ached.

"You know," she wheezed to Yagari, "this would really make a good training exercise for the students."

He grunted, "Maybe we'll assign it to them later."

When they had finally finished the 45-minute-walk (which should've been only taken 15) Sora felt like cheering. And she would've, if she wasn't feeling too tired to do so. She even felt like cursing Mrs. Miahara, and all the stuff that they carried up the hill. The feeling was made even stronger when she saw that the old woman, despite being…well old, hadn't even broken into sweat.

However Sora quickly realized the wisdom in Mrs. Miahara's fussing. The moment being right after Yagari had pushed open the ancient double doors of the castle.

In truth, the doorway opened to a large living room, with flights of stairs leading to different floors. A hallway was right at the end of the room, and along it were countless numbers of doors, probably all leading to other rooms. Mirrors shined, chandeliers were hung, and all were doubtlessly expensive. However Sora's eyes were concentrated on other things. Things that seemed to be, to her, much more important then the chandeliers and mirrors.

Things that proved exactly why Mrs. Miahara had stirred such a commotion over bringing cleaning supplies.

Dust. Cobwebs. More dust. A cockroach. The scent of old, rotting, wood. And Rats.

Sora's eyebrow twitched. She did not like rats.

For a few moments, neither her nor Yagari spoke.

Mrs. Miahara followed them in through the door. "Oh my." She said, "It's been a while since I came here." She paced around the room with a criticizing eye. "It is rather dusty, isn't it?" she said. Yagari ran his finger along a dust-covered table. He grimaced.

"I don't really clean it much you see," Mrs. Miahara continued, her voice now having a slightly sad tone, "If I cleaned anything then Yoji, my husband, would get upset at me, saying that I was getting rid of all of the memories the treasure had. Even now that he's dead I can't really bring myself to clean this thing."

The lonely note in her voice instantly banished all the pettiness in Sora's heart. She still was slightly cross about the climb, but she could see that Mrs. Miahara was telling the truth.

But if she couldn't clean this castle…

"Yagari." She called.

"What?"

"When does the night class come?"

Yagari shrugged, "Probably in a few hours."

Sora thought deeply for a moment. So Yagari and her would have to clean this themselves for some time before assistance came. Her eyes darkened as she envisioned the day in front of them.

So much to do, so little time…

As she thought, Yagari leaned towards Mrs. Miahara.

"You don't mind if I go outside for a smoke, do you?" he asked.

Mrs. Miahara smiled, "No of course not."

In her mind, Sora went over every detail of the castle she could remember. The castle was built in the middle of a crevice, which lied on the top of a small peak in the mountain range. Surrounded by a thick brush of forests, there were also many large clearings, outside and in the castle itself. The castle was humongous, though she couldn't remember exactly how humongous. From looking at it outside she could tell that the whole castle was mostly black. The walls were black. The floor was black. Even the sloping, tiled roofs were black. To tell the truth, it was a good thing they had a forest around them or she would've gone depressed to the lack of color. Contrary to what everyone thought, black was not her favorite color. Green was. The only reason she wore black clothes most of the time was because you couldn't notice blood on it. That and the reason that for some reason, black clothes were usually cheaper. Both reasons made black clothes very handy when you're a Vampire Hunter.

Well, she thought, all in all it was a pretty normal traditional Japanese Castle, she thought. Well, not normal of course. It was just that there was nothing especially unique about the structure itself. The strengths of the castle mostly lied in the location and the surrounding defenses.

For some reason, Sora felt oddly disappointed. It wasn't that she wasn't impressed. She _was_ impressed. After all, it was obvious that the Association had known what they were doing when they had chosen this castle. It was well hidden and could easily be defended. Large black walls surrounded the Castle, which was built in a small crevice of the mountain, making it rather hard to intrude. The castle was also built in such a way so that there was plenty of space for fighting, or at least, learning how to. And the garden was very beautiful, though it needed some tending. It was just the fact that the place seemed rather... Sora struggled for a word.

Gloomy.

When Sora came out of her stupor, she asked Mrs. Miahara, "Mrs. Miahara, how many floors does this castle have?"

"I'd say about 5 my dear." The old woman answered. "Why?"

"Oh nothing." Inside, Sora felt even more dispirited then before. This castle was going to take a long time cleaning.

And cleaning was not her favorite thing to do.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Mrs. Miahara holding 3 large plastic bags.

"I know it's big my dear." Mrs. Miahara said apologetically, "and I know that this is a lot of trouble for you." She sighed, "Maybe I should've cleaned this, even if Yoji got upset."

"No it's fine Mrs. Miahara." Sora said, with a smile on her face, "We'll get this cleaned up in no time. But if you don't mind me asking." She added, "Where exactly is your husband?"

Mrs. Miahara closed her eyes, looking troubled. "Well I don't know exactly." she admitted. " I haven't seen him for quite a long time. It's actually very possible that he's…" Opening her eyes, she glanced outside the window. "that he's up there. If he is, well I like to believe that he's very comfortable right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, my dear." the granny sighed in mock despair, "Yoji's always been like that you see. Running off and not telling me anything. I usually put up with it since he would always bring back such wonderful treasures..." For a few moments she appeared to be thinking deeply. Finally she shrugged, "It's just that this time he hasn't came back yet." Giving the plastic bags to Sora, she added, "The castle runs in his family apparently. 4 generations, or something like that." Then her eyes brightened. "Would you like to see his baby pictures?"

Sora blinked again. Baby pictures? Of an old grandpa that she would probably never meet? Well she supposed it couldn't hurt...

"I'll see if I have the time to." She promised.

Putting the plastic bags down, Sora started taking the cleaning supplies out. "Well, I suppose we should get started." she sighed.

"I'll be cheering for you my dear." said Mrs. Miahara, walking out of the door.

Sora nodded. Then slowly, she looked around her. Standing up, she called over to the woman. "Sorry Mrs. Miahara, but where's Yagari?"she asked.

"Oh, he went outside for a smoke, my dear. Should I call him for you?"

Sora shook her head. "No it's fine, I'll do it myself."

Then, slowly, an idea took shape in her mind.

_Smoke..._

* * *

Aidou gazed at the clock irritably, his left eyebrow twitching. This day was not starting out well. He scowled as he remembered the events that happened the night before.

Hearing that Shiki had crashed the car, he and the others had rushed to the car rental area. There they had found a very angry owner, a sleepy Shiki, and 2 destroyed cars.

_Aidou stormed up to Shiki, his face red. "How could you crash the car?" he screamed._

_Shiki blinked. "I fell asleep."_

_"HOW COULD YOU FALL ASLEEP WHILE DRIVING YOU IDIOT!"_

_" You're the idiot Aidou," Ruka told him, "You're the one who let him drive."_

_"H-how was I supposed to know that he would crash it?" Aidou spluttered, waving his hands around, "And he said he could drive as well!"_

_"I can." Shiki retorted._

_Aidou growled. "Then how did you crash?"_

_"He told you already." Rima came into the conversation. "He fell asleep." She took a pocky stick._

_"But- hey that's my pocky!" Aidou shouted. Rima shrugged. Sighing Aidou turned to Shiki. "How could you fall asleep?"_

_"He always does." Rima answered. "Right Shiki?"_

_Shiki nodded, "Humans always drive so slow. It's boring."_

_Aidou's face was getting redder every second. "Well then." He said, "Don't complain to ME if we're going to have to go by train!"_

So here they were now, in the train. The owner of the rental car store wouldn't let them borrow any more cars so this was the only way to go. The train only went to the foot of the Chugoku Mountain Range, so they'd have to walk the rest of the way. Aidou seethed. It wasn't really a problem since they were Vampires, but really, crashing the car because you were SLEEPY? He flicked a glance towards Shiki, who was dozing off. His mind was made up. _He's dangerous. _There was no way a normal vampire could be that sleepy.

Attempting to take his mind off the troublesome situations, he flipped through the envelope again.

_The Castle is owned by Miahara Tsukiko, and is located in the midst of the Chugoku Mountain Range. This is so that no one will notice the school. Mrs. Miahara's house lies at the foot of the mountains, and will be your accommodation before the school starts. The Hunters, Yagari Touga and Hashizawa Sora will be in charge of the school, and will be your guides around. You will help them keep the school safe and to teach the students about the Vampire World. As the systems of the Vampire World are unstable at the moment, keep an eye out for some difficulties._

_Do not attempt to contact the Kurans._

There it was again. Aidou mentally snorted. 'Do not attempt to contact the Kurans?' He sighed. Oh come on. Surely they could come up with something better. Even if they were humans.

And really, the sentence just made him want to find Kaname even more. If it wasn't for the fact that he was being watched, then he probably would've ran out to find him with Ruka and Kain.

After all, he thought, there were many things he wanted to ask Kaname. One being especially important.

His eyes clouded as he went back to the memory.

The falling rubble...

The cloud of dust...

Running along the roofs of the buildings...

Looking down...

Red and blue...

Aidou shook himself. How much he wanted to find Kaname, and ask him: Was what he said true?

Sighing, he put his hand to his forehead. Yeah right, he thought. As if that could happen. His eyes wandered again to the two dozing vampires.

As for Rima and Shiki...

Well they wanted to go out and find Ichijou.

And talking about Ichijou, Aidou thought, where was he really? Was he really, Aidou shuddered, dead?

No, he thought, not dead. He was probably hiding out somewhere. Or maybe it wasn't even that.

The gears in his mind started to turn. The Association was making alliances with Purebloods and the Noble Families. And in turn they were all trying to find Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama.

And Ichijou was known to be close to Kaname-sama.

Perhaps…

Aidou sat back, his blue eyes icy with what he realized.

Ichijou was a captive.

* * *

Cross lied on his bed, his eyes closed and his hands lying on his stomach. The position resembled how a person might lie down in a psychiatrist's office. However Cross wasn't in a psychiatrist's office, he was in a prison.

And right now the wheels in his head were turning...

_"Help?" Cross turned around. "You need my help?"_

_"Don't push it in, Cross." Oonishi muttered. He sighed. "The truth is, well I'm not really the president now."_

_Eyebrows rose. "You're not?" Cross asked. "Then who is?"_

_"No one." was the blunt reply. "That's the thing Cross. No one's sure who's the president."_

_"No one?"_

_Oonishi nodded. "It's gotten so chaotic that the hunters are splitting into groups."_

_"Like what? Democrats and Republicans?"_

_"Exactly like that."_

_Cross pondered Oonishi's words for a moment. "So why did you say that you were the president?" he questioned._

_"Well, one of the groups is mine." said Oonishi, "And most hunters believe we're the ones in charge."_

_"And the other?"_

"_A bunch of youngsters. They say that the Association needs to change. And that only the young and open minded people can do that."_

"_Sounds familiar." Cross remarked._

"_Doesn't it?" asked Oonishi. "The thing is Cross, the group really admires you. 'The Vampire without Fangs.' They sap it all off. It's just your school that ticks them off."_

"_So what do you want me to do?" Cross asked. "I'm in Jail."_

_Oonishi grinned, "Not for long. The group's going to come and see you. And I want you to persuade them to join our group."_

_Cross frowned, "Oonishi, do you know what I think of your group?"_

_"Well I know you don't like it." Oonishi stated._

"And you know correctly."

"Listen." "If you persuade them, then you'll be allowed out of here. You can work as a hunter."

Cross suddenly felt sick.

"You might even go higher." Oonishi continued, "See? Isn't that a good deal?"

Was it possible, he thought. Was it? He never actually thought about it this way, but if what Oonishi said was true, then it was certainly possible. And frankly, if it succeeded, then it would be very, very useful...

Cross sat up. Everything was already in place, he thought. There were the people and the connections, a few inquiries would have to be made, but if this worked, yes if it did...

Instead of escaping and defeating the Association from the outside with the others... Cross smiled grimly as he thought of the idea again.

What would it be like to start a revolt and break it from the inside?

* * *

"So this is the school?" Ruka stated, her eyes roaming the ancient walls skeptically.

Shiki followed behind her. "How gloomy." He remarked.

"It looks like home." Rima observed. She carried a tall blue umbrella.

Kain chuckled. "Perhaps that's why they chose it."

For a few moments, all of them simply surveyed the large castle, their eyes roaming from the large brush of forest behind them, to the clearings and the impressive stonework of the castle.

Aidou sniffed around, trying to see if he could sense anything suspicious. A familiar scent hit his nose. So did an unfamiliar one.

"Yagari's already here." He stated, sighing as he did so. "So is the other Vampire Hunter."

Ruka tried not to glance at Kain. She knew what he was thinking. After Aidou had told them about the girl, (Sora was it?) they had been slightly curious about her. Now they were to meet her.

What would she be like?

"Rima," Shiki said, "I need your umbrella." Wordlessly, Rima tipped the umbrella to him.

"Rima!" Aidou whined, "I need it too!"

"No."

"You're so mean." Aidou pouted. "Why can Shiki have it and not me?"

"Deal with it Aidou." Ruka said.

"So unfair." Aidou grumbled, "Especially since it's Shiki's fault that we arrived here in daylight."

"Stop complaining Aidou." Kain told him. "Look, here's the door."

"But-"

"What a crybaby." Said Rima.

"Excuse me?" Aidou said in disbelief.

Ignoring the squabble behind him, Kain pushed open the door. Creaking in response, it opened slowly. "Hello?" Kain called. "Is anyone here?" He walked inside, the others following.

Silence.

Finally, Shiki spoke. "The room's sparkling." He commented.

Indeed, the room was sparkling. In fact, perhaps sparkling was too weak a word to describe it.

The floor sparkled in all of its new polish, while the mirrors shined, though they did not show the reflections of the vampires. The grand, shiny, closet stood proudly in the corner, while the chandelier was newly lit with candles. The room was literally spotless.

The Night Class stared. It wasn't that they haven't seen anything this clean before. They had, in their own homes. It was just that they hadn't expected that a vampire hunter's school would be this clean.

After a few moments of more staring, Aidou opened another door. "This room's sparkling too." He told the others.

"This room too." Ruka said, opening another door.

"And this room." Rima observed.

"This room isn't." Kain said. The others all rushed over to look.

The room, which appeared to be a bedroom, contrasted sharply with the one they were just in before. In fact, you could've called them black and white.

This room being black of course. Very black.

Ruka wrinkled her nose at the dust-covered and sooty floor. "This room's-"

"-filthy." Another voice broke in. "I know."

Slightly startled, the vampires turned.

On the other side of the room, a girl smiled. She held a black duster. Jumping down from the top of the wardrobe she was sitting upon, she stretched a hand out. "You're the Night Class right?" She said. "I'm Hashizawa Sora." She pointed her hand behind her, "Yagari's over there."

Aidou turned to look at the direction she was pointing to, and almost instantly he started laughing.

From the corner of the room Yagari glared. A bucket of water was next to him, and scraps of cloth were scrunched up in his hands. Hey, it wasn't as if he LIKED scrubbing floors on his knees! Especially with his sleeves rolled up, hat taken off, and all of that. It was extremely mortifying.

It was just that if he didn't clean…

His face paled as he remembered the conditions.

"_Yagari-san, it's cleaning time." Sora told him._

_He sighed. "Couldn't we just let the brats do it?"_

"_We could. If we actually had some 'brats' here." Sora put her hands on her hips, with pursed lips. "Now hurry up."_

_Yagari snorted, "Fine, fine."_

_Inside the castle, Sora handed the mop and cloths to Yagari. "You can scrub the floors. I'll dust the furniture." She ordered. "Also take off your coat, it'll get in the way."_

_Grumbling, he gave it to her. "Do we really have to clean this whole castle?"_

"_Of course." Sora said, surprised. "It's your job, Yagari."_

"_Well even so-" he caught himself. What? "What do you mean by my job?" he asked. "It's your job, as well."_

_She smiled. "Not quite, Yagari-san." Slowly, she held up a lighter. "I believe this is yours?"_

_His eyes widened, "Why you-"_

_She cut him off, grinning. "Hear the conditions, Yagari-san. You clean, you get your lighter back. No clean, say good bye. And don't bother getting your other ones, I got them all as well."_

"_How-"_

_Sora sighed disappointedly. "Really Yagari. How could you tell your lock code to Mrs. Miahara? Even if she wanted the official documents from the Association you could've got them from your suitcase yourself."_

_No words came to his mind._

"_So what's the answer?"_

Yagari groaned. His precious lighters!

Sora smiled inwardly as she saw Yagari's face. She patted herself on the back, what a success the plan had been.

In truth, she had never known Yagari's suitcase code. The lighter she got had been swindled from his coat pocket, the coat he had given to her. All she had done was asked Mrs. Miahara if she had known Yagari's lock code.

And her answer had everything she had needed to known.

She sighed happily. A job well done indeed.

Quickly, realization followed. Ah yes, the night class. Sora turned around slowly.

It'd been a long time since she met noble-class vampires...

His laughter subsided, Aidou looked at her from the corner of his eye. So this is the girl, Aidou thought, scrutinizing her. This is the girl who's swindled so many people. Her name fit her, he decided. Sora. Sky. Her eyes looked like the sky. All gray, blue and white. The girl was awfully pale as well, not as pale as them, but still pale. As for her hair, it was the exact opposite. Black as the night sky.

"Well anyway," Sora turned brightly, "Welcome to the Yagari Hunter School. I know it doesn't sound as nice as Cross Academy is, but we'll have to deal with it." She smiled happily to Aidou. "And you are…"

Aidou smiled charmingly and bowed. "Aidou Hanabusa. I am delighted to meet such a beautiful lady." Standing up, he waved his hand at the dusty surroundings, "Do you need any help with the cleaning?" he asked.

Hah, that'd do it. He thought smugly. Surely even such an actress couldn't withstand his charm. He bet half his savings that she'd blush, stutter, fall and then quickly protest that of course, he couldn't help them with cleaning…

Sora smiled, her gray eyes suddenly shining. " Of course you can!" Quickly, she handed her feather duster to Aidou. "Here you can dust the furniture." She said, a broad grin on her face. "Just be careful with the porcelain, they're pretty fragile."

Aidou blinked. What? No fawning? No blushing? No falling or any of that? "Ah," he took the feather duster from Sora's hands, "of course."

Yagari snickered a very un-Yagari like snicker.

Beaming, Sora rushed up to the rest of the Night Class. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. "Forgive me if I get your names wrong." Peering admiringly at them, she glanced at each of them, saying their names as she did so. "Souen Ruka, am I right?" she asked. Ruka nodded stiffly. "Kain Akatsuki, Shiki Senri, and Touya Rima, pleasure to meet you. " Sora bowed her head respectably, and stepped back. "Did I get them right?" she asked.

The four nodded.

Aidou, who was watching from behind, wondered briefly why on earth, Hashizawa hadn't remembered his name.

"Excuse me, Hashizawa- san." asked Kain, "Where's the owner of the place?"

"Mrs. Miahara? She went back to her house down the mountains." Sora replied. "The students are arriving tonight, so she has to get ready for them."

"All of them?" asked Ruka.

Sora shook her head. "No, only a few are coming today. The rest are coming tomorrow."

A few knocks resounded through the room.

"Looks like some students have already arrived." Rima stated.

Sora's eyes gleamed as she smiled slyly, appearing rather insane. "Wonderful." Rushing out of the room, she opened the door.

A rather petite girl came in. Light brown hair curled around her face in a short bob. Warm brown eyes lightened up.

"Aidou- sempai!" the girl smiled.

"W-wakaba Sayori." Aidou stuttered, his face slightly red. He hadn't expected her here.

Yori started to say something, but stopped short as Sora peered into her face. "Oh, so you're a girl." Sora said, more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, I am." said Yori, her face expressionless, though Aidou was sure that inside she was thinking the same thing as him.

_Yes I'm a girl. So?_

"Hmm," Sora tipped her head to the side, as if deciding something important, "I guess I won't make you do the cleaning then." She held her hand out. "Hashizawa Sora."

Yori nodded and took her hand. "Wakaba Sayori. You're one of the people in charge right?"

Sora nodded.

"Is Yagari-san here?"

Sora pointed behind her. "Over there."

"Ah I see…" Yori trailed off, as she saw the Top Ranked Vampire Hunter scrubbing the floor on his knees.

Aidou chuckled. Then his face flushed as he realized how he must look, dusting a wardrobe.

"Ah right!" Sora clapped her hands as she realized, " I almost forgot! Souen-san! Touya-san! Sayori-san-"

"Yori-chan's fine, Hashizawa-san."

"Ah, really?" Sora asked. As Yori nodded, Sora grinned. "Well then you'll have to call me Sora-chan." She turned to the others. " Anyway, do you want to come outside with me to buy some food? We have to stock the castle."

"Well I suppose it'll be fine." said Ruka warily. For some reason she could not rest around this girl.

Rima nodded.

With the job of buying food settled, Sora grabbed her wallet. As the four started walking out, Shiki walked up to her.

"Actually Hashizawa-san." Shiki asked sleepily. "What are we going to do in this school?"

Sora turned to him, surprised. "Didn't the letter tell you?" Shiki shook his head. "Hm, strange." Sora thought for a few moments. "Well anyway, you're going to be teachers. So Shiki-sensei," she said cheerfully, " we shall be going off now. By the way, can you please help mop the rooms? Kain you can do the vacuuming. Try not to break anything and please get rid of the rats. Thank you."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

_Yuuki once remembered asking her mother a question after flipping through book. It was a strange book, with a rather funny name that she couldn't pronounce. Thesaurus, it was called. A thesaurus._

_After reading the book she had went to her mother, who had been in the library, looking through their large selection of books._

_"Mom?" she had asked._

_"Yes dear?"_

_Yuuki tugged on her mother's pink dress. "What are antonyms?"_

_"Antonyms?" Her mother's face turned puzzled. "Why do you want to know that?"_

_"I found it in a book!" Yuuki bit her lip in anticipation, "The- the sesaros!" she burst, her eyes sparkling as she finally pronounced the name of the book that had been on the cover._

_Her mother chuckled. "I see." Putting a book back on the bookshelf, she told Yuuki, "Well Yuuki, antonyms are words that represent opposites"_

_Yuuki's eyes widened, "Opposites?"_

_Her mother nodded. "Things that are completely different."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like..." Her mother paused a bit, "like black and white."_

_"Black and white?"_

_"And light and dark, and hot and cold, and sharp and round." her mother said, "There are many opposites."_

_"What about us Mommy?" Yuuki asked, "Are we opposite to anything?"_

_Her mother tipped her head to the side, "Well, I'm not sure about that Yuuki. Maybe, maybe humans are." Her voice held a sad tone as she said the sentence._

_Yuuki furrowed her brows as she thought. Finally she asked, "When can I go outside and see humans?"_

_Her mother stiffened, "When it's safe."_

_Yuuki frowned, "Why isn't it safe now?" she insisted. Surely she could go out?_

_"Just trust what I say Yuuki." Her mother kneeled down, her eyes on the same level as Yuuki's. "The outside is dangerous. It's muddled."_

_"Muddled?"_

_"There are no opposites." "Say for light and dark. They say that in light there is no darkness and in darkness, there is no light. And technically, it's true." "However in the real world, out there..." Her mother shook her head, "It isn't true. There is darkness in the light and light in the darkness. Every thing's muddled, all gray and shadows. Nothing's precise. It's not nice. I don't want you out there. So, you stay here with Mommy, ok?" A tear escaped her eye._

At that time Yuuki didn't quite understand, except for the fact that mommy was scared and that she couldn't go outside. She didn't understand what Mommy was talking about, just that she was crying. So Yuuki had contented herself with staying inside, only knowing Mommy, Daddy, and Kaname- onisama.

But now she knew. She knew what her mother had meant.

Nothing was clear. Everything was muddled. There were no clear boundaries. Nothing was precise. A person hides many things inside their soul. There are hidden motives, secrets, things that are not known, things that can't be known.

There is no good and bad.

There is no black and white.

There is light in the darkness and darkness in the light.

Everything's unclear, muddled.

Muddled.

Yuuki was like the outside, she thought. Because just like the outside, she was muddled. On one hand there was her vampire side, the little girl, Kuran Yuuki, who had stayed inside her whole life, loving her mother, father, and brother, Kuran Kaname. On the other hand there was human Yuuki. Cross Yuuki, who was a guardian, a prefect, in Cross Academy. Who cared for her sometimes-idiotic adoptive father, Cross Kaien, her best friend Yori, and her partner, 'brother', also known as the distrustful, sulky, idiot, Kiryuu Zero. There was the Cross Yuuki, who didn't know anything about her mother and father, but who, just like Kuran Yuuki, cared about Kuran Kaname very, very much.

And now these two sides, these two different people, were slowly mixing into one.

Light in the darkness and darkness in the light.

Yet even though they were mixing, there were times when one of them would take hold of Yuuki, and the other would fade. Like right now.

Right now, when the Kuran Yuuki side was taking control.

Yuuki murmured contentedly as she swallowed the warm, oozing crimson blood. The doubts that she had had a few minutes ago were now disappearing. The only thought in her mind now was that she simply needed the blood. Though it was no where near as delicious as Onisama's was, it satisfied her hunger, and kept her strength. While Onisama's seemed like a cold glass of wine, this human's blood was a simple cold glass of water after many days of thirst.

She was grateful that Onisama had done this for her. Knowing that she was thirsty, and that they had no blood tablets, led to him bringing two humans here for the night. At first Yuuki had protested.

_She froze, not quite sure if she had heard correctly. "What did you say, Onisama?"_

_"Yuuki."_

_Her hands shook. "Didn't you say that we shouldn't feed?" Her voice trembled._

_"It's fine as long as it's not our blood that's spilt." he answered._

_"But humans..." Yuuki trailed off, her voice uncertain. To tell the truth, she wasn't quite sure herself why she was so worried about it. She was a vampire now. Of course she was going to drink blood. But for some reason she still felt nauseous. Drinking Onisama's blood was one thing, but drinking a human's blood..._

_"Vampires smell human blood quite a lot, Yuuki." Onisama explained. "You should know that better then anyone. There are hospitals, injuries and paper cuts. To smell human blood is common." He paused. "To smell a Pureblood's blood is not."_

_Yuuki stayed silent. Everything that Onisama said made sense. She knew it all herself. So why..._

_"Don't worry." Kaname gazed at her. Her heart skipped a beat, and for a moment the feeling of pleasure numbed her nausea, "You don't have to drink too much." he said._

Feeling satisfied, Yuuki released her fangs and licked all the blood off the human's skin. She hadn't bitten too hard, so the fang marks should heal rather quickly. No one would notice.

Kaname peered over her shoulder, "Finished?"

Yuuki nodded. "What about you Onisama?"

"I've drank enough." Kaname opened the window, it was still dark. "Anyway now I'll return these people to their homes now. You go sit down, you'll feel dizzy."

And as Yuuki sat down on the soft bed of their hotel room, she did feel light headed. A feeling of drunkeness was in her brain, a feeling that often accompanied her after she drank blood. Yet while she felt that, a sudden feeling of shame washed over her.

Cross Yuuki had taken control.

A feeling of disgust welled up inside her. She ran her tongued along her teeth, lightly touching the tips of her fangs.

She had drunk blood.

And she had liked it.

Cross Yuuki shook her head at her thoughts. Now she knew what Zero had felt, when he had become a vampire.

_"Why should you care?" _Kuran Yuuki whispered, "_Yes, I'm a vampire, but I've always been one. It's what I am. As long as I'm with Onisama then I'll be fine."_

Cross Yuuki shook her head.

However, no matter which side took over Yuuki, it couldn't change the fact that Yuuki was still physically Kuran Yuuki, a pure blood, a vampire.

* * *

Zero didn't mind the cold. It had always been cold where he had lived. In his childhood home, winter was the normal weather. Snow was in the daily forecast.

In fact, he had almost missed it.

Sitting on the rocky ground, Zero settled for an uncomfortable night. He had found this cave the day before, but never thought that he would have to use it. Now however it was snowing furiously outside, a mix of ice and rain, and he had no way to go back to the hostel he was staying at before.

"Looks like I'm going to be staying here tonight." He muttered.

Opening his knapsack, he took out a couple of thick blankets, and a thermos, full of hot miso soup. The wife of the owner of the hostel had given it to him. He thought of the kind woman, who had been smitten with him.

He shouldn't have accepted the miso soup. After all, anyone who was connected with him would get hurt. The Association wouldn't forgive this. Not now. Not with this quest.

But he had accepted it, he thought. And finally, cautiously, he opened the warm, thermos and drank the steaming hot miso soup. He swallowed it, and the warmth seared through his body, warming it up.

It was a very delicious miso soup.

Having drunk the soup, Zero covered himself in the blankets and tried to get some sleep.

He had a big day tomorrow.

After minutes later however, sleep had still not settled onto him. In fact, he didn't feel sleepy at all. Sighing, he instead looked out in the snow.

The snow...

Clear and white. A substance which looked soft and harmless, but was actually hard, cold, and dangerous.

He and Ichiru had liked playing in the snow. They would play for almost forever. Running around, diving in, throwing snowballs. Sometimes, even Sensei joined in, and he would throw snowballs at them as well. He'd laugh and he'd say...

"Hurry up and run you brats. What would you do if I was a vampire?"

Zero blanched at the sudden memory.

Shivering, he glanced at the snow again.

What was Sensei doing now, he wondered?

Snow...

Then he realized.

The snow was also a cruel reminder. A reminder of what had happened on that day. The day when his family was killed, slaughtered.

Murdered.

He had been turned into a vampire that day. Turned into what he hated the most.

Ichiru had gone from him. No, he had been gone long before that. Gone with that woman.

That woman who was now dead.

With a sudden ferocity, Zero clutched his shirt, in front of his heart.

Ichiru was in him now, he thought. He had 'eaten' him. Him, who had also eaten that woman.

And Zero had drunk from Yuuki, and that Kaname.

How many people were in him now?

Yuuki had liked the snow.

He shook his head. No, he wasn't meant to think such thoughts.

He would kill her. Her and her brother.

Like he was meant to.

* * *

There you have it. Voila. Chapter 4, finished!

It was pretty hard for me to finish this, mostly because I still wasn't quite sure what would happen with Cross, but now that's all done with I can go on happily with Chapter 5! I'm pretty happy with this since Yori, Kura, and Toshiro came in.

And for the people who don't know what Aniki means:

Aniki （兄貴）- A respectable and honorable term for older brother. That's why Kura wanted Toshiro to call her 'his dear and darling sister'. By the way, I hope you liked the two siblings, they came into my head while drawing. Kura's one of my favorites. And I know Toshiro doesn't seem to have much character now, but he will soon.

Also, does anyone know if Sara has a particular power? Like Yuuki can break walls and glass when's she's desperate... or something like that. If you do know, please let me know!

Finally, for the Night Class Teachers, any ideas for the subjects? I have nearly all of them sorted out, but I'd like to hear your opinions!

As always, please review.

Michi Leona


End file.
